The Heart Wants What it Wants
by xxNileyStoriesxox
Summary: Zoe has a secret summer fling with a guy, but what happens when she finds out who he really is? Better yet, what if someone knows her secret and is willing to do anything to make her life a nightmare?


It is my first day of senior year. I was no longer this clueless teenager who had no idea what she wanted to do with her life after high school. I wasn't in a serious relationship that made me feel tied down or was with someone who made me make all the sacrifices in the relationship. I had dated Jason, my first boyfriend, ever since freshman year and we actually broke up during our junior prom. Let's just say that was the night I wanted to forget, but I'm glad I wasn't with him anymore. We were happy for the longest time, but I felt like I was losing myself in the relationship. I pretty much changed who I was, made hasty decisions, and made that relationship my first priority over anything else. It really showed me I hated the person who I had become and I know I couldn't be with him anymore. I still have to see Jason, but this past summer really helped me get over him. And this is how my summer fling had begun.

2 months ago

My family and I decided to go on a 2 week cruise to the Bahamas and that is where I met Nick. He was different from any boy I have ever known because he was older than me. He was 20, but he didn't care that I was only 17 years old. He told me I was very intelligent for my age and we shared the same passion for writing. You see Nick is a college student at Pennsylvania State and even though he was taking online classes this summer, he still made time for me.

"I wish you would have been around when I was in high school," Nick said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we stared at the waves crashing back and forth.

I smiled and laid my head against his warm chest. "I know we only have a couple days left on this cruise, but I really don't want to stop seeing you," I said as the sadness lingered in my voice.

Nick looked down and kissed my forehead. "I don't want to either, so maybe I'll see you this summer. That's if you have time for little old me." Nick smirked.

I playfully slapped his chest and looked up at him. "This is crazy you know? I have never been involved in a relationship with someone older than me. Not that…we are in one, but you know what I mean." I nervously rambled out.

Nick laughed as he caressed my right cheek. "You are so cute when you're nervous and you ramble, but I understand what you're saying. We both said we wanted to keep things casual, since you just had gotten out ofa relationship and I didn't want anything too serious this summer to distract me," He soothingly said as he leaned in and kissed me. "I'm going to miss seeing your face every day."

I smiled and bit my bottom lip. "I haven't told anyone about you, not even my parents." I laughed and suddenly felt a shiver

"Here, take my sweater." He said and slipped the sweater around my bare shoulders.

I held his sweater close to me and inhaled the scent that lingered on it. "I do want to see you this summer before I start my senior year. I can't imagine not seeing you," I softly said.

Nick wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He put his head against mine as we reminisced the past week we spent together. "Then it's a deal," He said as we watched the sunset in front of us.

Nick and I spent time with each other as much as we could these last few days. My feelings for him only grew stronger even though we weren't necessarily together. We kept our fling a secret and I kind of like it. It was a good feeling knowing I had someone who cared for me so much. Saying goodbye was hard, but knowing I would still see him this summer made it easier.

"Your mother and I are going to get the bags. We'll be back." My dad said before him and my mother walked away.

I decided to check if I had any messages since we had no cell reception on the ship. I suddenly felt someone's hand on my waist. "I have pepper spray!" I exclaimed as I turned around and it was Nick. "Oh god it's you!" I sighed in relief.

Nick playfully put his hand on his chest. "That really hurt Zoe," he joked.

"We only have a few minutes before my parents come back," I said as I walked up closer and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away and his face looked serious. "There is something I need to tell you…" he started to say waiting to see my reaction.

The smile disappeared from my face as I nodded for him to continue. "I actually won't be able to see you this summer. I need to go to London and take care of my grandpa. He's doing pretty badly and my family is not sure how much time he has left," he said as he took my hand. "I'm really sorry Zoe."

"You don't need to be sorry. I understand you have far more important things going on and I wouldn't want to keep you away from that," I said as I tried to hold back the tears welling up in my eyes.

Nick wiped the tear rolling down my cheek. "I was really excited to hang out with you this summer, but I need to be there for him," He kissed me once more before he walked away since my parents were walking back.

"You ready sweetie?" My mom asked and I nodded as we got off the ship.

"Zoe….Zoe….Zoe!" I heard someone say while tugging my arm.

I shake my head from the daydream I was having. "Ah spencer, sorry I didn't sleep much last night," I tiredly said as more students walk into the classroom.

Spencer laughed before taking a seat next to me. "I know I didn't either. This is our senior year and I'm excited for all the parties and of course prom." She smiled.

I slightly smile at that thought of going to prom again. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone buzzes. I open the message and my eyes widen.

I know what you did or let's just say who you were with this summer—xoxo A

I quickly close my phone as I see Spencer looking at me concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

This can't be happening. I mean it's not like it's about Nick and if so I didn't tell anyone about him, so I shouldn't be too worried, right? "Uhh…it's nothing. My mom just wanted to wish me luck." I lied as I notice the classroom quiet down and girls started oohing and awing.

"That's our English teacher?" one girl said.

"He is so hot," another girl said.

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Fitz and I know I may look young…" He started to say as some of the girls just stared at him, grinning ear to ear. "But I do expect you to learn something in this class." He smiled.

My mouth dropped when I heard Mr. Fitz. I mean it can't be him, can it? I slowly turn my head and as soon as our eyes meet, we both look at each other surprised. It was Nick or should I say Mr. Fitz, my English teacher.


End file.
